Dee-Kal
Profile "Things are only as smurf - err, black - as they're painted!" Jazzy and cheerful, an innovative and intelligent young junki-femme with a daring streak and high artistic talent. Enjoys exploring and discovering things. A student to Pak-Gor, liked to assist with his projects. Repair skills excellent, if unusual at times, and surprises with her inventions - even herself! Excels with an air-brush - little she can't improve with her artistic skills. Has wrist-mounted spray guns for the purpose. Commonly resprays others as required - will match colours or suggest new ideas. Loves bright colours most, believing they make for happier people. Likes watching/quoting innovation, science, art and nature shows, plus comic heroes, cartoons and general mass media. Emulates Tink, Smurfette, Jeannie, Ariel and Jenny Wakeman (XJ-9). Unafraid to face the enemy when danger threatens. Converts to snazzy hovercar with wingtip blades and twin electro-disruptors. Top speed 335 mph. Carries laser as well as disruptors in robot mode. History Coming from an uninspiring background in a remote part of Junkion (the local folks were placid and content - fixed stuff to make it work, but little excitement), Dee-Kal developed anti-social tendencies in much the same way as Earth people from some inner-city regions could be claimed to, taking to graffiti vandalism to express her frustrations and bitterness. As such she became an outcast. Shortly after the Unicron War, a band of invading Decepticons (Sweep-types) made her realise the error of her ways. In an attempt to do the right thing for a change, she was hopelessly outmatched and damaged. Found and then restored at Pak-Gor's lab, she quickly found a niche, learning and developing the inventive and respray skills she has today. Presently an exchange student, she mostly resides in (or in the vicinity of) Autobot City. Update 2029 Dee-Kal is a rank two Junkion (unless the Junkion CoC choose to demote her) conscripted into the ranks of the Autobots because (while not a loose cannon like some of the lower ranking Autobots and Minis) her activities caused the higher ranking Autobots bureaucratic headaches. Like Ariel the little mermaid, she would get into situations that, while well-intentioned, went against the established Autobot rules of conduct. As an ally she was still a Junkion and outside their sphere of disciplinary action. This caused some controversy. Some time later, after she applied to the Earth Defense Command for permission to train at their base, a cursory background check neatly consolidated all her wayward activities into one dossier. In spite of her already serving individual penalties for each action, the combined activities still represented a situation that was too significant to ignore. Rodimus took an unusual step. Instead of revoking her Autobot allegiance (which would have been unfair), he conscripted her into the ranks of the Autobots. Dee-Kal whinges about the indignity, but has to admit that she is in a more advantageous position than she was before. Curiously, Sam (see below) proved most helpful on the matter. "Suppose is 'national service'? Have read of this. Is compulsory in some countries... Ah, apparently. Not always military service. Training and skills in a wide range of fields, good prospects. Perhaps 'for the best', yes?" He has a point. Her present role is an Autobot Trainee, Support Division. Rodimus ensures that she gets trained to Autobot standards. If she causes trouble, she is subject to official disciplinary measures like anyone else. Dee-Kal retains all her Junkion attributes, including rank, however Autobot requirements take precedence at all times. Consequently, if Junkion matters require her presence, she must request permission from Rodimus, Ultra Magnus or appropriate rank of CoC before embarking upon them. (For EDC details see below.) Notes Additional *Aliases: Deek, Dea Kalle *Rank: **2 Junkion (Guest Star) **0 Autobot (Trainee/Conscript) **0 EDC (Allied) *Theme Songs: "The Game Is Won" by Lucie Silvas, "Happy Boys And Girls" by Aqua, "Legacy" by Art Of Noise. *Email: dee_kal(at)webtruck.org *Birthday: October 10th. Libra. *Homepage: http://www.geocities.com/jaylaw.geo/dee-kal/index.html (under construction) *Full name Decaffeinated Low-Calorie Soda-Yo!© New Trial Size! Same Great Taste! (shortened to DeeCaf-LowKal for obvious reasons). *Less likely to use Ad-Speak than most Junkions. Often peppers her conversation with the word 'smurf', like the cartoon characters of the same name, also uses Japanese phrases and sentences. Unable to use contractions, unless quoting. *Enjoys things one wouldn't normally consider edible; soap, washing up liquid, copper sulphate crystals, etc, much like chocolate, soda or candies with humans. This only causes a problem on occasion... like in the washroom or the laboratory. *Dee-Kal likes creating trinkets out of scrap and metals like tungsten, titanium and niobium. Anodising them in her own unique way, she can create a variety of pretty colours. A particular pastime is to make flowers or pinwheels. *While preferring arts and crafts, she has Autobot/EDC construction and repair skills in addition to Junkion attributes and instincts. In theory Deek can pull off a fully transforming Talon-class (seeker-form) EDC exo-suit from scratch in 72 hours, given the right tools and materials. Like all Junks she can rustle something up in less, but you get what you pay for. *Dee-Kal adores Earth and its diversity (if she had her druthers, she'd rather be an EDC conscript and an Autobot ally. But you work with what you've got). Since Andi Lassiter introduced her to Sam, Deek has taken a particular shine to the EDC technician. Like herself, he is on a constant learning curve about the ways of life on Earth. This has lent itself to a variety of new hobbies and skills on her part as she learns about the daily requirements of humans as well as their military practises. *Pong is her pet CassettiJunk. A birthday present from Monstereo, he is dark purple with a white stripe along his head, back and tail. Pong is smart but lazy, much like a cat. He definitely isn't a cat. Pong has a secret weapon but, much to his confusion, everybody - even strangers - seem to already know what it is and where it is hidden. *If you are a Decepticon, Dee-Kal crossing your path is not bad luck. Galvatron subsequently doing so is. Dea Kalle "Amazing what you can do with a little hologram!" Profile: Dea Kalle is a free-roaming forcefield hologram with all of Dee-Kal's mental attributes. She is not a separate entity to the Junkion femme, but an extension of Dee-Kal herself. This effectively puts Deek in two places at once; an advantage on most occasions, but a disadvantage if things get complicated at both ends. Dea exists as a lavender-skinned humanoid with blonde hair. Background: Dee-Kal was made an official Earth Defense Command ally in October 2029. Having overcome one hurdle, she quickly discovered that some areas of their base were still inaccessible, physically. She had an answer to this, however - use a small hologram of herself. In spite of typical hologram limitations, this has proven very effective so far. Although there are various alien entities serving in the EDC, some of them cyborg or semi-mechanical, Dee-Kal was (and still is) particularly fascinated by Terrans and Earth culture. She decided to switch from being a human-sized Junkion to a form in keeping with her surroundings and altered the hologram accordingly. Her favourite cartoon characters, the Smurfs, plus friendship with the Nebulan Ion Tzil'Macht also influenced her new appearance. Unfortunately this lead to unwanted humour. She adjusted the skin tone to match her Junkion complexion. Abilities and limitations: As a forcefield hologram, Dea Kalle can turn a page, strike a keypad or tap others on the shoulder. Nothing more is achievable. Her hand will pass through a cup on a table, a handshake will result in the same. Opening a door the traditional way is impossible. These parameters change if she is in a holo-grid environment such as a Training Room, where forcefield holograms are often used in combat or other training exercises. In such conditions she has the density of a regular organic, and can interact accordingly. Images Image:Dee-plush.jpg|Loves Autobots! (ft Softimus and Slumblebee!) Image:Dee_mos2.jpg|Have you gone digital yet? (ft. Ratchet and Wheeljack!) Image:DeekyMoS.jpg|Colour Dee-tail Image:Dee_mach.jpg|Mach One gives brotherly advice Image:Deekysnow.jpg|Gotcha! Image:Mistletoe.jpg|Is that for the Christmas pud? (ft Grimlock!) Image:Dee_pinup1.jpg|Back study Image:Agent_deek.jpg|Secret Agent Dee-Kal Image:Aloha.jpg|Aloha! Image:Deehug.jpg|Paint gun war...guess who won? Image:Deealtpics.jpg|Hovercar mode! Image:Dee-kal_hi.jpg|Front study Image:Pong.JPG|Pong Logs 2029 *Drinkin' with the Bots - Celebrating Argosy's timely demise in style! *A New Base at the Old Center - Computron speaks! Dee-Kal assembles! (in Technobotcolour where available!) *Running the Galva-Gauntlet - Grimlock leads a group of Autobots in a training exercise against one bad hologram. (Radio Cameo) Players Dee-Kal is currently played by a combination of Blueshift and Ultra Magnus, and it has always been that way. So if anything goes wrong, blame them. ^-^